


Gtttttuuumkkkkktgggy7reeee

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Aziraphale goes for a pleasant winter stroll.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 82





	Gtttttuuumkkkkktgggy7reeee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NumberThirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberThirteen/gifts).



> I was having a hard time thinking of a title for this particular fic, when my pet pigeon, Deacon Blue, stomped across my keyboard. I couldn't think of anything better, so this was named by a pigeon.
> 
> A gift fic for NumberThirteen, as a pitiful symbol of the love and gratitude I have for her friendship.

_**Good Omens - Gtttttuuumkkkkktgggy7reeee** _

_**Author: The Magic Rat  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Warnings: Dubious writing techniques.  
Word Count: 585** _

_**Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html  
Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile** _

_**Disclaimer: All Good Omens characters, places and situations are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit. Copyright for all stories and original characters is with the author, and may not be published, copied, distributed or archived without the author's prior written consent.** _

_**Summary: Aziraphale goes for a pleasant winter stroll.** _

_**Author’s notes: I was having a hard time thinking of a title for this particular fic, when my pet pigeon, Deacon Blue, stomped across my keyboard. I couldn't think of anything better, so this was named by a pigeon.** _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aziraphale walked through the winter park, quietly admiring the snowy blanket that covered it, missing Crowley. Oh he knew the demon would be back, that wasn't an issue. He just missed his dearest companion when he was off doing demon business. Especially at this time of the year when there was so much emphasis placed on friendship and family. And while Aziraphale had never said as much, to him Crowley was both. Still, there was not much either of them could do about it; such was their lives. He would just have to wait.

He stopped and sighed loudly as he noticed some little boys had been writing their names in the snow, and the liquid they had used was definitely not lemonade. Honestly, children could be so...creatively offensive. Let's see, who was getting coal in his stocking from Santa this year? There was Andy, and Liam, and... was that Peter? Yes. Peter. Well he could certainly use a few lessons in handwriting. And who was next to him? Dan. So, four little boys behaving in a disgraceful manner in a public park, and so close to Christmas. Well, he supposed there were worse things children could be doing. But there were better things they could be doing as well.

Then he noticed something. More writing in the snow, but a great deal of it, and the snow was not merely stained, it almost seemed to be burned. But how could that be? And what was written? 

"Oh good Heavens," said Aziraphale as he read what was there.

"I, Anthony J Crowley, being of Satanic mind and fucking fantastic body, do solemnly swear that I am indeed piss fucking drunk and up to no good."

Aziraphale stared at what was written for a few moments, then drew out his phone and called Crowley. He listened to the sound of Crowley fumbling with his phone, then making some sort of noise that probably translated into "Hello?"

"Crowley, my dear boy..."

"Izza you 'ngel?"

"Yes, Crowley. Did we get a little drunk last night?"

"Mph. Can't remember."

"Perhaps this will enhance your memory."

Aziraphale took a photo of the writing and sent it to Crowley.

"Oh," said Crowley. "Yeah that's me." Pause. "How the Hell did I manage to write all that?"

"I was not a witness, so I cannot speculate. But I suspect you had a great deal to drink. I do agree with you on one point, however."

"An' wazzat?" asked Crowley, clearly still bleary and possibly a little drunk.

"You do indeed have a fantastic body."

As Crowley's demonic brain shorted out utterly, Aziraphale ended the call, and giggled briefly before continuing on his way.


End file.
